


Dean Imagine's/ One Shots

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Dean Imagine/One-Shots for my lovely readers. These are in order from my first time writing them to most recent, so you will see that my writing (hopefully) gets better! All smut one-shots are written by my co-writer, Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Dean and Reader have a fight and make up by confessed feelings?

"No way. I’m not doing it." You tried your best to hold back a smile and put on a stern look for Sam, Cas, and Dean who sat around you, "I’m not taking my shirt off."

Sam cleared his throat, “Okay well I guess we can’t make her do it-“

"I can make her." Deans green eyes burned through you as his smirk grew into a full smile, "She knows the consequence if she doesn’t do it."

With a smirk of your own, you picked up the shot glass in front of you and swallowed down the burning substance that sat in it.

All at once, Sam and Cas’ faces fell as Dean rolled his eyes, “Sure, you won’t drink for fun but you’ll do it to avoid showing us your bra. Like we haven’t seen it before.”

"Anyways!" You chuckled and squinted your eyes, examining the three men in front of you. "Who’s next?"

Since Castiel looked the most nervous, you chose him. You knew he wouldn’t be surprised about this, but the expression in his face still showed slight confusion, as always.

"Truth or Dare, Cas?"

"I still do not understand the purpose of this game. Why is it fun to have to express your feelings or do something that is uncomfortable to oneself?"

"Because it’s fun to the rest of us." Dean raised his shot glass in the air and drank it down, "Now choose."

"I suppose I will choose truth." Castiels’ dark blue eyes darted around the room before returning to yours, "I’m afraid of what the second choice might cause me."

"Okay, Cas." You giggled and took a breath, "What is your favorite thing about being here, on earth?"

"You. All of you. My friends." He answered almost before you could finish the question.

For a moment it was quiet. You didn’t know wether to hug Cas’ or just move on. He believed in every word he said and it was hard for him to say it, so this must have truly meant something to him.

"Alright. Take a drink." Dean sighed as he handed the almost empty bottle of tequila to Cas.

"Dean he answered the question." Sam spoke up, "He doesn’t need to take a drink."

"I’m the one who came up with this game therefore I say he needs to take a drink." Dean took Cas’ hand and forcefully put the bottle into it, "Anything THAT sappy deserves to be washed down."

You sighed in annoyance as Cas’ finally took a shot. It didn’t faze him or make him shutter like it did to you, but he still looked as if it was poisen.

When he finished he smiled and quickly glanced at you then back at Dean, “Truth or dare?”

Tension suddenly filled the room. It was as if Dean knew exactly what Castiel was going ask, no matter what his choice. His jaw clenched as his eyes pierced like knives at Castiels’.

"Dare."

Castiel smiled again but it quickly fell as he cocked his head, thinking. He then leaned over to Sam and whispered softly into his ear.

Sams eyes grew wide as a smile plastered his face, “That would be called ‘kissing’ Cas.”

Deans jaw clenched even more as his eyes wondered to you and back to the other boys.

"Okay." Castiel drew back into his original position and turned to Dean, "I dare you to kissing Y/N."

You couldn’t help but to laugh at his phrasing, but stopped suddenly when you saw Dean begin to pour a drink.

"Really?" You gasped and stood, "You’d rather drink shit-fire than kiss me?"

"Y/N-"

"No! I mean, I know out of this group I’m your least favorite person Dean but damn it’s just a kiss!"

"Who told you that you were my least favorite person?!" This time Dean stood but kept his distance.

"Does anyone have to tell me?! The only time you talk to me is when we’re doing these types of things or when we’re on a hunt. MAYBE. You glare at me when I talk or try to have a conversation with anyone, you can’t even say ‘good-morning’ back to me after I say it to you for Christs’ sake! GOOD-MORNING. How hard is that?!"

"I didn’t think you’d notice." Deans voice became softer as he looked at the ground.

"Seriously? Sam, Cas, do YOU notice the way he treats me?"

Instead of answering they both just awkwardly looked away, trying to avoid being any part of this.

"I thought so." You turned and headed to your room, "I’m done playing anyway."

Slamming the door shut you let out an angry breath, but you couldn’t decide who you were angry at.

For a while now you’ve had very strong feelings for Dean, it all started when you first met about eight months ago behind an alley when he and Sam saved you from trying to fight off a demon on your own.

In the beginning, the two of you started off strong. You laughed together, talked about anything, fought side by side, and with some strong convincing on your part, you even drank together.

But as the months rolled by, Dean began to distance himself from you. It tore you apart, falling in love with someone who couldn’t even smile in your direction anymore.

"Y/N? Can I come in?"

"Go away Dean." You hadn’t even noticed that you were crying until you heard your own shaky voice.

Clearly ignoring your demands, he opened the door and walked in, shutting it softly behind him, “Can we talk?”

You just sat down at the edge of your bed and watched as he strolled over and sat down next to you. Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever, making you even more angry.

"Look, I don’t want your pity apology. I’ll be fine okay? I just…" You clenched your hands into fists before relaxing them, "You can go back out there Dean. Forget about me."

Dean took in and let out a shaky breath, turning to face you, “You’ve been mislead.”

"What?"

"Whenever I don’t reply to you, it’s because I’m constantly getting lost on your eyes when you talk. When I glare at you for talking to other people it’s not you I’m glaring at, it’s them because they get to spend the time with you that I don’t. When I only talk to you during hunts it’s because I NEED to make sure that you are doing everything you can to keep yourself alive…and when I don’t say good morning back it’s because I don’t want to leave this place with my own voice being the last thing I hear, I want it to be your voice."

"Dean-"

"And the reason Id rather drink shit-fire then to kiss you is because that is less painful than the possibility of me falling even harder for you, when you can’t do the same."

"I love you." You blurted out. You couldn’t hold it in anymore, especially after what he just said, "I love you, Dean. I always have."

You didn’t expect him to say it back, because you knew it was hard for him. But the fact that he expressed his feelings was enough for you to express yours.

His face slightly lit up as he leaned in, faces inches from yours, “You do?”

Before you could answer his lips crashed against yours. You felt his arms wrap around your waist as he pulled you on top of him in a straddling position. Your hands fell from intertwining through his hair, to the base of his chest. His heart was beating just as fast as yours while your lips moved in motion together.

"Alright alright!" Sam burst into the room with the bottle of tequila in his hand, "Both of you. Take a drink."

Dean smiled against your lips before pulling away, “Just set it by the door. We’ll grab it.”

"Are you going to kissing her again?" Cas peered over Sams shoulders, "Did my dare work?"

"It worked." Dean whispered, looking into your eyes.

You bit your lip and turned back to Cas’ and Sam, “You two are next.”

Sam rolled his eyes and left as Cas’ cocked his head to the side, following after him.

"Truth or dare?" You whispered back to Dean once the door was closed.

"This should be fun."


	2. He needs to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Y/N and Dean have a son who doesnt know about the hunting life but he eventually finds out?

"Mommy, where’s daddy?" Your son, Aiden, asked before reaching for his toothbrush and stepping towards the sink, "He hasn’t been home in a while."

Worry flashed through you before you quickly washed it away with a reassuring smile, “Oh, just on another business trip, baby. He’ll be home soon.”

But you know that nothing was certain, and that’s what worried you the most. There wasn’t a second that went by where you weren’t wondering if your husband was safe or…alive even.

"He’s always on a business trip and you are too!" You could barely make out his little voice through the mound of toothpaste filling his mouth, "Since you both are always gone anyways, why can’t we all go together?"

Your heart ached at the hope in your sons voice. The thought of telling him the truth, of telling him that his daddy was actually out hunting monsters and demons, constantly crossed your mind…but only for a second. You knew that Aiden was fully capable of understanding since he was now nine, and because of that he would only want to join you both on these..*adventures.* But too many times have you and Dean lost the ones you loved because of hunting, and you weren’t going to lose your baby boy anytime soon. So, it remained a secret.

"Anyone home?" A familiar voice broke you from your thoughts.

"Daddy!" Aiden spat out his toothpaste and rushed through the bathroom and into Deans arms, "I missed you!"

Dean threw his son up into a hug but rested his eyes on you, “I missed you guys too.”

You waited until Aiden was set down before wondering over into your husbands arms, standing on your tippy-toes to kiss his lips.

He kissed you softly at first, until he truly realized how much he missed you and deepened it.

"What happened to your hand Dad?" Breaking you two apart, Aiden walked back over to Dean and examined the freshly wrapped bandage that covered his dads hand.

"Did you hurt yourself while cutting tomatoes again, honey?" You spoke up before Dean could answer, "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?"

"Right." Dean tore his eyes from you after a long pause, "Yes. I need to be careful."

"Okay!" You clapped your hands together and smirked, looking at Aiden, "It’s someone’s bedtime."

"No!" He stomped his foot and pouted, green eyes peering up at you, "I want to spend time with daddy!"

"Hey, buddy?" Dean kneeled down until he was face to face with his son, "Daddy’s tired too. So what do you say we get a good nights rest and then we’ll spend the whole day together tomorrow, just you and me?"

Aiden answered by wrapping his tiny arms around Deans neck and kissing him on the cheek, “I love you daddy.”

"Love you too, son." Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head before you took Aidens hand and lead him to his room.

After tucking him in and giving him his goodnight kisses, he was already fast asleep.

"You really do need to be more careful.” You said to your husband once you made it back to your room, “I can’t have you coming home wounded.”

He only smirked and pulled you by the waist, closer to him. His plump lips teased yours as he brought them only inches away, “I thought you liked it when I had battle scars.”

You did. Not because he was hurt, obviously. But because you found it sexy in a weird kind of way. When the two of you would make love, your lips constantly were drawn to those spots, to comfort him and let him know that you noticed them. And he loved that.

Before you knew it, you laid on top of him, lips attached to his. His hands trailed from your hips and up to your hair, where he moved them to cup your face. Just as he rolled himself to be on top, a blood curling scream broke the two of you apart.

"AIDEN!" You screamed and ran to your son with Dean following behind you.

Once you reached his room, your body grew numb at the sight. Your baby boy was lying on the floor, motionless, with a figure standing above him. It took only a second for you to snap into action and tackle whatever it was away.

"Dean! Take him to our room and lock the door!" You ordered just in time before the figure, which you now established was a demon by the color of it’s eyes, threw you against the wall.

You grunted and stood but only for a second before it forced you down. It’s dark eyes squinted as it smiled down on you, “You and your husband have been killing my brothers.” It hissed and took you by the neck, pushing you back against the wall, “Now, you must pa-“

Blood splattered on your face, cutting the demon off. For a moment you thought it might have been your own blood until you looked down and saw Deans hunting blade penetrating through the demons chest.

The grip around your neck finally loosened as you fell to the ground and caught your breath. Dean rushed to your side and helped you up, bringing you into a hug.

You closed your eyes and let Dean hold you. It’s been so long since the two of you have been in action together, and you remembered why it was so scary. Because someone was always in danger.

"How’s Aiden?" You asked against his chest, not noticing your own shaky voice, "Did he see it?"

You could feel Dean nod into your shoulder, “We have to tell him, babe.”

"Okay." You whispered, allowing a tear to fall from your eyes, "He needs to know."

Once you gathered yourself and washed your face, you followed Dean back into your bedroom to find Aiden clutching a pillow. His eyes were red and swollen as he ran into your arms.

The three of you hugged before you sighed and said softly into his ear, “Baby, your father and I have to tell you something.”

You knew this day would come sooner or later.


	3. I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader gets hurt on a hunt.

It’s breath was always the worst. You could not only smell the foul stench from miles away, but you could feel the chilling heat of it brush against your cheek, “Where are your friends now?” It hissed at you before gripping your arm, “You’re mine.”

You didn’t even bother struggling. The demon that held you captive had already done enough damage to where you could barely sit up.

Just hours before, you were by Sam, Dean, and Castiels side looking for her. You had separated from them to search individual rooms…and you had been the lucky winner.

She didn’t see you at first. The vessel she was in had her back turned to you and you tried to sneak up on it. But it was too late. By the time you had pulled out your knife, she had forced it from your hand and onto the floor. When you began to fight, she was much too strong for you.

Now here you were, pinned down by the vessel of a killer, ready to die. You could taste your own blood from the force of biting your tongue after she stabbed you in the arm, with your own knife. You tried to let out another scream, but you had no longer had the strength to mutter a sound.

"Where the hell are they?" Your eyes wondered to the door you had come barging through only minutes before, "Couldn’t they here my screams?"

You suddenly felt a searing pain in your chest as the demon stabbed you yet again, “Looks like I get to finish you off.”

"Not quite." Sam’s voice came from behind you before he stabbed the demon in the heart, causing it’s vessel to go limp, falling on top of you.

Grunting with pain, you tried to lift it away, but your strength once again failed you.

"Don’t move!" Dean lifted it away for you before picking you up, "Where’s Cas?!"

"I-I don’t know!" Sams eyes widened once he saw how bad you were injured, "Oh my god, Dean she needs to lie down!"

He nodded and placed you on the bed of the same room the demon now lay dead in. You wanted so badly to get out of there even though she was gone. It scared you, all of this, but you did it for them. For Dean.

When you met him a few years ago, you had a slight crush on him from the start. But that crush soon grew to you falling in love with him and falling in love with him meant you couldn’t lose him. So, you decided to join him and the other two on their hunts to make sure he would be safe. Little did you realize, you would need to protect yourself too.

"Dean?" You could feel the bed dip to the side of you after you whimpered his name, "Is Sam going to find Cas?"

"We’ll find him, Y/N." Deans voice was so reassuring. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself, "You’re going to be okay."

You suddenly felt cold and began to cough up blood. “This is it. I have to tell him how I feel before I go.” You thought as years filled your eyes.

Dean took his jacket off and placed it around your shoulders, propping you up so that your head now rested on his lap. He began to softly brush your hair, whispering, “I’m so sorry, you’re going to be okay. I’m so sorry.” over and over again.

"Don’t say that you’re sorry." Your voice was so weak that Dean had to lean in to hear it, making his face only inches from yours.

You smiled and reached up to touch his face, “It’s all been worth it, fighting next to you. It’s worth this, getting to know you.”

"Stop speaking in past tense." Deans voice quivered as he placed his hand over yours, "Sam and Cas will be here at any moment."

You took a deep, weary breath and looked into his eyes, “Promise me that you won’t blame yourself.”

He let out a small whimper before kissing your head softly, you could feel his lips move on your forehead as he softly replied, “I promise.”

"Y/N?!" A deep voice echoed through the room.

"Cas! Where the hell were you?!" Dean jumped up and brought Castiel to your body, "Please hurry she hasn’t got much time left!"

The urgency in his voice was the last thing you heard before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bright light pierced through your closed eyes causing you to open them. It didn’t take you long to realize that you were in a hospital room after hearing the beeping of the heart monitor that was attached to you.

Your eyes wondered to the chair next to the bed you laid in. Dean lay sleeping with half of his body dangling off of it, his chest moving in rhythm to his breathing.

"You’re awake!" Sam’s voice made you look to the doorway of the room where he stood, "It’s nice to see those eyes agin."

"Did Cas heal me?" You cringed at the croaking sound of your voice.

"He was weak. Tired from fighting more demons than we knew were in that house. He made you well enough to get you here though." Sam smiled softly and walked over to the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?!"

"Yep. And Deans been here with you the whole time.

"He…has?" You sat up and looked over at Dean who was now just moving around.

"He has." Sam replied, smiling knowingly at Dean, "And now that he’s awake, I’ll leave you two to…talk."

Before you could ask any questions, Sam was gone and Dean was at your bedside.

"Hey sleepy-head." He gave you a half smile and rubbed your arm, "How are you feeling?"

"Why did you stay here all three days with me?” You questioned instead of answering.

Deans smile faded as his eyes fixed on you. He stayed like this for a few seconds before pulling the chair over next to the bed, sitting in it and taking your hand.

"I stayed here because I wanted to make sure you were alright. You scared me so much back there…back at the house. I was so afraid I was going to lose you before I could tell you that…” He found your eyes again and sighed, “That I loved you.”

You practically could feel your heart jump at those words. He loved you.

"Dean, I love you too.” You laced your fingers with his, “I always have.”

His jaw clenched as he gripped your hand tighter, “You…you can’t leave me like that again.”

"I never left you Dean.”

"Just,” he shook his head and sighed, “Promise me that you’ll be more careful. I can’t…I can’t lose you, Y/N. I can’t lose someone I love this much, not again.”

With all the strength you finally had left in you, you propped yourself up and kissed Dean lightly.

He moved his hand from yours and cupped your face, deepening the kiss. Your lips tingled as you smiled against his, “I promise to be careful, if you promise me the same thing.”

"Okay.” Dean rested his forehead against yours, “I promise.”

Together you kissed again, almost as if you had been waiting for so long to do it. And you had.


	4. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader sells her soul for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

(DEANS P.O.V)

This can’t be happening. She was with me, in my arms, less than two hours ago. She was safe, happy, and mine…but now that was all taken away.

And I know what I had to do to get it back.

~Twenty-Four Hours Before~

"Babe, did you see this?" Her soft voice drifted in the air like a beautiful song. I glanced up to see my girlfriend, Y/N, hovering over her laptop with a coffee in her hand, "There’s a haunting at an elementary school a few cities down. They’re saying that one little boy was so scared he couldn’t sleep for weeks because of it, ultimately resulting in him having to be hospitalized for sleep depravation."

"That’s not good." I stood and made my way over to the table that she was leaning over, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck softly, "Looks like we get to go on a road trip."

She turned around so that her face was only inches from mine and furrowed her brows together, “I don’t like hauntings though. I’d rather chase down a demon. Now thats a challenge.”

And that’s my girl. Adventurous, risk-taking, a sexy hunter, and a fantastic lover. What more could I ask for?

I was so in love with her that it physically hurt. My heart would beat abnormally fast with each trace of her lips, at the sound of her voice, and even with the slightest touch. And only she could do that to me.

In the begining, we were just hunting partners. We met when Sam and I were undercover as police officers, she was undercover as well, but as a detective. The second I saw her I knew that she was the woman I would marry some day, and that was confirmed after seeing her drive and determination while fighting. Like me, no hunt was too much for her to handle, because no hunt was exciting enough for her. She always wanted more.

I refused to let my feelings get in the way of my duties…at first. But the more I fell in love with her the more I couldn’t stay away. And eventually I spilled it all out. She responded by kissing me, our first kiss, and that was it from there. I was madly, deeply, and foolishly in love, and nothing could change it.

"Are you ready?" Her voice broke me from my thoughts as she stood with a bag slung around her shoulder.

"I’m ready."

~Twenty Hours Before~

My favorite part about road trips was driving Baby. Not only because this car was my ‘get-away-zone’, but because Y/N had this routine of singing whatever song happened to be on the radio, even if she didn’t know it. The window would be rolled down as she put her sunglasses on, allowing the music to do all the talking.

"I love this song." She laughed and turned up the volume so that You Make My Dreams by Hall&Oats blasted throughout the Impala.

I smiled and reached over for her hand. She laced her fingers with mine and brought my hand to her lips, kissing it softly, before bursting out in song again.

Times like this were the ones I wish I could hit replay on, over and over again.

But that’s the funny thing about life. You only have a second to capture the moment…and then it’s gone.

~Twelve Hours Before~

"Let’s go get something to eat." Y/N walked out from the bathroom of the motel we had just booked, "I’m starving."

"Me too." I nodded and put on my jacket, handing her hers.

Before I turned away, she took my collar and pulled me close. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine, softly biting my lip for entrance. I deepened the kiss and lifted her so that she was straddling me, pushing her up against the wall. A soft moan escaped her lips before she began kissing my neck, causing a moan of my own to reveal itself.

"Wait," I finally pulled away, trying to catch my breath, smirking, "No dinner then?"

She grinned slightly before jumping down and pulling me to the bed, “We’ll worry about that later.”

Needless to say, we didn’t.

~Eight Hours Before~

"Okay, you’re going to be Mr. Novack, the substitute history teacher. I’m the nurse, Miss Neal. They rotate nurses every month so it won’t be anything new." Y/N sighed before climbing into the passenger seat, "Just remember that this ghost is most likely another kid. We should try talking to it before doing anything."

"And if he, or she, attacks?" I already knew the answer…I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Then we burn that little shits bones faster that this car can get started." She leaned her arm out the window and patted the impala, "Let’s go, Baby!"

"You love this." I laughed before starting the car and taking off, "You may love the thrill of hunting a demon more, but you love a good ghost story.”

"Who doesnt, Winchester?" Her beautiful eyes gleamed and challenged me, "After all, it was a ghost hunt we were on the night you professed your undying love for me.”

She was right. Sam, Y/N, and I had been searching for the bones of a serial killer, one who had been keeping the legacy of his horrific life alive until we found him. I had just found his bones when I heard her scream. Sam quickly began to burn them as I rushed to find her voice. Just as I burst into the room she lay unconscious in, the ghost had been consumed with flames, then gone.

I thought I might have lost her until she stirred…It was then that I realized I loved her weather or not I said it aloud. That night, after a few drinks, I told her everything. And the story goes from there.

"So, this is kind of like a walk down memory lane?" I teased, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Are you going to confess your undying love for me?" She had scooted over so that there was no space between us. I could smell the trace of lavender in her hair.

"I will never stop doing that you know," I grew serious for a few seconds, finding her hand, "I will never stop loving you, Y/N."

She kissed the side of my cheek softly, whispering so close that her breath warmed my ear, “And I will never stop loving you.”

~Six Hours Before~

We pulled up to a small elementary school, about two stories high, but not very spacious. It looked as though it had been around for centuries…maybe it had. I didn’t know.

Sam was usually the one with all the background information but he had been sick and unable to join me and Y/N on our last few hunts. I was okay with this though. It’s not that I didn’t love my brother or that I didn’t enjoy spending time with him, because I did. It was just easier to protect one person at a time instead of two. This way, all my focus could be on finding what I needed to find and making sure Y/N was safe. That’s all that mattered to me.

"You must be the new nurse and the sub!" A cheery voice made me jump away from my thoughts. A woman, about fifty, met us just outside the school doors, "I’m Mrs. Mayor!"

We each shook her hand as she studied us and smiled, “What a coincidence that the two of you happen to be married!”

"Oh, we aren’t yet Ma’am." Y/N squeezed my hand.

"We will be." I let my thumb trace Y/N’s palm as I looked at her quickly, catching her blush, "She’ll become Mrs. Winch- uhm…Mrs. Novack, very soon."

"Well aren’t you two just adorable!" Mrs. Mayor gleamed, "Now, you love birds know the rules. No lovey-dovey around the children. But, what they don’t see and what I don’t see can’t hurt anyone." She winked before turning around, "Follow me!"

"I like her." I grinned before leading Y/N through the double doors, but she stopped.

"You know you have to ask me first?" She was referring to my marriage statement. Her lips curled into a soft smile before walking again, "And it better be good, Winchester."

"I plan on it."

~Four Hours Before~

The class I was subbing for was a group of seventh graders. Mostly boys, all in uniform. They listened carefully and intently, although I didn’t have much to say. I only had a few hours left before school was out and I had yet to ask anything about the haunting.

"So, kids." I cleared my throat and leaned against my desk, "I read something about a ghost at this school. Wh-"

"A ghost?" One of the few girls interrupted me, tilting her head, "There’s no ghost at this school. There isn’t such thing as ghosts anyways."

"I read it on a news article." My brows furrowed together in confusion, "It said that one of your classmates had to go to the hospital."

"Mr. Novack, there’s no one missing today." A boy chimed in, "Maybe you’re thinking of the wrong school."

For a second I swore his lips curled into a smirk, but before I could ask any more questions, the lunch bell rung.

"O-okay." I tried to speak above the noise of them shuffling out, "Ill see you all in an hour then."

After they all had left I made my way to the nurses office to find Y/N, who had the same look of confusion I did.

"I take it that you were also told there wasn’t any ghost here?" I greeted her and kiss her cheek.

"Yes." She sighed and leaned against the door after shutting it, leaving the two of us alone, "I double checked, Dean. This is the school the article spoke about and it was dated back to last week.”

"Strange." I closed eyes and let out a breath, "Maybe the staff knows about it and tried to keep it from the kids."

"But that doesn’t explain the boy who supposedly went to the hospital. And the thing is," her voice lowered into a whisper so low I had to lean in to hear, "I haven’t seen any other staff members besides the two of us and Mrs. Mayor. Have you seen any students other than your class?"

My heart began to race as we pieced things together, “Do you think we’re dealing with a school full of ghosts?”

“So close, but yet so far.” The boy who had smirked at me just minutes before was now in the room with us, “Hello, Dean.”

"You know my name?" I stepped forward and shielded Y/N away from the boy, "How d-"

“Everyone knows who Dean Winchester is!”

"What’s your name?” I could feel Y/N trying to get out of my grasp so that she could face this ghost too.

"Dean, let me go." Y/N grunted once she had failed against my strength, "He’s just a boy."

“Just a boy?!" The ghost walked towards us to where we could feel the chill of his closeness, "I am 567 years old, missy. And my name is Ben.”

"Ben? Is that a family name?" Y/N responded as she stepped out to him, "Do you miss your family?”

For a few seconds the boys face softened as he gazed into Y/N’s eyes. He looked sad and broken, but that went away as soon as it came, “Dont." he hissed, "They said you would try to talk to me.”

"We want to help you." Y/Ns voice pleaded, "Don’t listen to them."

"Wait, who is they?” My teeth began to chatter from the cold I hadn’t noticed was rising, “Ben?”

“You’ll find out soon enough." The boy chillingly smiled before vanishing.

"Shit.” Y/N grumbled under her breath. She took it hard whenever something she was hunting got away, because to her it meant she lost.

"Hey," I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled in so that her head wrested on my chest, "We still have a few hours, we’ll get him."

"It’s just…it feels weird. Something’s going on bigger than what we came here for."

I knew she was right. But the bell rang, and the only way we were going to figure anything out was get back into action.

She leaned closer to me, if that was possible, and gave me a tight squeeze before pulling away, “You’d better get back work, Mr. Novack.”

I smiled and placed my forehead against hers, “And you too, nurse.”

Slightly hesitating, I sighed, “Do you have…you have your knife right?”

"Of course. Do you?"

"Yes."

"I love you Dean"

"I love you too." I kissed her softly before turning and walking out the door, and back to the classroom.

~Two Hours Before~

"And that’s how, you know, the tea thing in Boston started. So!" I clapped my hands together and peered at the class of students before me, noticing that someone was missing, "Where..where is Ben?"

"He left." Two boys said in unision.

I realized they must have thought that Ben was one of them, so I let it go. But I still couldn’t help to notice that more students were missing.

"Where are all the others?" I looked down to review the list of students name. But when I looked back up, the students surrounded me, eyes all black.

"You’re demons." I gasped, glancing at the door to find a way of escape.

A slow clapping echoed throughout the room as Ben appeared, “You were so close before, but seeing is believing right Dean?”

"You…" I spoke slowly, reaching for my knife that was tucked in my belt, "You all knew we were coming."

“We knew YOU were coming." Ben sneered, "Your little girlfriend? Now she was just a little prize.”

"Y/N!” I tried to run towards the door, but a force threw me down into my chair and I was unable to move.

“I wouldn’t do that." Ben sighed and motion towards the swarm of demons around me, "You don’t want to make them mad.”

"Ben…how about you and I talk?" I came up with an idea fast, glancing around the room, "Just us. I won’t run, they can wait outside of the door in case I try, I just want to talk with you.”

"Nice try." A girl demon approached me, "That won’t work on him."

Bens eyes never left me, as if he was pondering. Finally he put up his hand and shooed the group away, “Leave us. But wait outside if the door.”

"Bu-"

“NOW!”

The pack of demons left, one by one, until I was alone with Ben. I felt somewhat relieved until I remembered Y/N, and the danger she could be in if I didn’t hurry, “So. How did you die?”

He chuckled and crossed his arms, “So forward, aren’t we Dean?”

"I told you I wanted to talk."

“Yes, you did." He sighed, "I was killed. Here. Well, it wasn’t a school back then of course. It was a stable owned by my family, we used to ride together, and with a few others who helped keep the place nice. One night while I was feeding the horses, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. A few seconds later I could see my body, lifeless and bloody, and a man running away from it with a shovel in his hand.”

"Why did he kill you?"

“That question still remains, Dean. Why? And I searched for over three hundred years. I finally gave up once I realized he hadn’t stayed here after dying, he moved on. So, I tried to as well. But I couldn’t.”

"I can help you move on Ben, I just need your bo-"

“My bones? Don’t you think I’ve tried that? Trust me. I came for them with the hope that this would all be over. But I was too late, she had already found them.”

"Who? Who found them?"

“You might know her as Mrs. Mayor.”

Of course. She had to be the leader. It’s always the old, frail, annoying vessels that they choose.

"What does she want with me?"

“Nothing really. She just thought killing you would be fun I guess, since so many of her brothers and sisters have tried…and failed.”

"Ben, you have to let me go. She will kill Y/N, who is innocent.” I saw familiarity flash through his eyes as I continued, “We can’t let someone innocent die. Not again.”

He opened his mouth to say something, then slammed it shut. Slowly he walked to the door and opened it, whispering something to the demons that stood behind it, and turned back to me, “Find my bones and burn them. Save your girlfriend. You have one hour.”

~One Hour Before~

I ran as fast as I could to the nurses office, only to find it empty. I could feel my heart and throat burning with fear as I frantically called out Y/N’s name in every room and area I checked.

"You won’t find her," When I turned around, Mrs. Mayor was smiling behind me, eyes dark and chilling, "I’ve already taken care of her for you."

My body grew numb as my legs gave out, causing me to fall to my knees, “What did you do?”

"She’s much better off now if you ask me." Mrs. Mayor circled around me and let out a sigh, "Don’t be sad. She wasn’t who we originally planned would come with you.”

Sam. They were going to take Sam. But he hadn’t come, Y/N had. As she was their beautiful ultimatum.

"Please," I looked up at the demon who peered down at me, "What can I do to save her? Ill do anything."

"So impatient, Dean! Don’t you want to hear my plan? How this all worked out so perfectly for me?"

I didn’t answer.

"Well, I’m going to tell you anyway. Have a seat, Dean." She lifted her hand and pushed me against the wall, letting go so that I fell into the chair beneath it, "That’s better. So, my plan? To get you to hell."

"What?" I gasped and tried to move, but she still held me down.

"Don’t interrupt! I’m only getting started!” She smiled and began to walk around the room with her hands behind her back, “We knew you would come, but with Sam if course. We didn’t know you’d put the love of your life in danger! Now that was just a plus. It worked out better in our favor.”

I began to gain my strength back as she forgot to hold me down. I slowly reached for my knife while she continued.

"We were going to trick you into thinking this was a ghost hunt, and separate the two of you. While you discovered the horror in the classroom, she discovered the horror that is me. I have to say though, she put up quite a fight.”

Finally, her back was turned to me. I kept up from the chair and tackled her to the ground, taking my knife and putting it against her neck, “Where is she?! What did you do with Y/N?”

Mrs. Mayor chuckled from beneath me, “You really are slow aren’t you?” She hisssd, “I killed her.”

That was it. Every emotion I could ever feel flashed through my body as I lifted my knife and dug it into her heart. She screamed and thrashed until she was no more. I fell back and let out a sob, feeling my body shake with each cry.

“There was more to her plan." Bens face was soft as he entered the room.

"I couldn’t save her." I looked up at the boy, "I didn’t find your bones."

“Thats okay." he sat down next to me and looked away, "But you can still save her. Theres…there’s a box in the office. Inside are the things you need to summon t-”

"The crossroads demon?" I finished and stood, not giving it a second thought, "Thanks, Ben."

I quickly left the room, but not before hearing his faint voice call out, “Im sorry.”

~Present Time~

I knew what I had to do.

The box had everything inside of it, including a picture of me. One that Y/N had taken.

It didn’t shock me that the school happened to be at the center of a crossroads. Of course it had, that’s why they had chosen this place to have us come.

Only after a few minutes, the box was burried. I sat quietly and let a few tears fall before gathering myself.

Then, I heard it. Footsteps from behind me, but it wasn’t those that caused the hair on my neck to stand up. It was the voice that came with it, “You called?”

I shot up and turned around to see my love standing before me. I started crying, hard, “Y/N?”

"I’m sorry, but no." It was the crossroads demon. It had chosen Y/N’s body to use against me, knowing it would break my heart.

"Please bring her back." I whispered, "You can have me just bring her back.”

"There’s a slight problem." Y/N’s voice was not her own as she walked closer to me, "Your girlfriend already made a deal with me."

"What?" My voice became so weak that even I barely heard it come out.

"She knew you would try to sell yourself to save her, so she beat you to it. And part of her wish was to not let you trade."

"No…no! There has to be something I can do, please."

Y/N’s face looked sad, but I knew it wasn’t her. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much I loved her, but it still wasn’t her.

"Make your wish." She crossed her arms and waited, "I haven’t got much time."

I thought for a second, although I already knew what I wanted, “Take me too. It wasn’t a part of her wish to not take the both of us, so take me too. As long as we get to be together, just take me.”

"So, your wish is to be with her in hell?"

"Yes."

She studied my face for a few seconds before nodding, “You have one day.”

"Wait! I want to see her again. Bring her back for this last day, and we will go together."

With a snap of her fingers, Y/N’s body fell to the ground. I ran over and lifted her up, sitting down so that her head rested on my lap.

"Dean?" Her eyes opened as she let out a cry.

We both sat there, holding each other and crying. The silence was heart breaking. We both knew that in less that twenty four hours, this world would only be a memory.

"I have to call Sam." I finally whispered into her hair, "Then you and I will go back to the motel and spend the night together, okay?"

I felt her nod into my chest, “We’re going to be okay.”

She whimpered before lifting her head and kissing my lips softly. I deepened it and cupped her face, never wanting to stop.

But, we had to.

I stood up and took her hand, lacing my fingers with hers, “Ready?”

Her voice shook as she gripped my hand, “I’m ready.”


	5. Dirty Laundry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader and Dean do laundry together and it gets fluffy, maybe smutty too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut

You had gotten blood on your shirt. Again. It seemed like you spent as much time doing laundry as actually hunting. But you guessed that was part of the gig. Travel light, bleed, wash, repeat. Tossing your bag on top of the large, conventional washing machine in the laundromat, you dug quarters out of the bag’s pocket and spilled them into the slot. Water poured from the spout and you began dumping stuff in. Last to go in was your henley. 

 

Dean’s POV

The girl lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled up. I had seen blood splatters on the front when I’d walked in and got curious. Her back was to me and she yanked the shirt the rest of the way off, revealing a strip of skin between the waistband of her jeans and hem of her tank top. The light tan was marked by a tattoo. 

I grinned. Tramp stamps were a weakness. Her hips swayed invitingly as she tossed the shirt into the washing machine and I couldn’t help noticing what a nice ass she had when she bent over to pick up the box of detergent. But then I noticed the pattern if the tattoo. A star surrounded by a rayed sun. Shit. I knew that tattoo. It was inked into the skin of my chest. Damn. 

Your POV

“I know what your tattoo means.” A gravely voice spoke low next to you. You spun, ready to lash out, but saw a guy standing there, a charming smirk on a very pretty face. He pulled down the neck of his shirt to reveal a tattoo. The same one you had. Anti-possession .

“Hunter.” You said. No one else would know that symbol. 

“Dean Winchester.” He said, holding out a hand. You took it and felt his warm grip. 

“Y/f/n, y/l/n.” You replied. “Now, what the hell were you doing looking at my tattoo?” 

“You kinda put it in an interesting spot.” Dean’s grin widened and you notice how very green his eyes were. “Can’t sue me for lookin’, sweetheart.” He shrugged. 

Normally, this sort of behavior was only acceptable after a few drinks and a stressful hunt. Hunters were, as a general rule, all pretty arrogant and they came with a shit load of problems. But Dean Winchester was a very pretty man and you couldn’t help but be attracted to the perfect, stubble covered jawline, broad shoulders and, most of all, those damn green eyes. 

“Fair enough.” You said, letting a lighter tone creep into your voice. You hopped up on too of the washing machine, getting your eyes level with Dean’s. He was taller than you by quite a lot. 

“So, if you don’t mind me askin’, where’d the blood come from?” He leaned next to you. 

“Vengeful bitch of a ghost. I swear I thought my cousin was still alive.” I joked. “Nails like a damn animal.” I held out my arm where four parallel scratched ran.

“Oooh.” Dean made a face. “You need stitches?” 

“Don’t think so.” You said. “I dumped some good whiskey on them earlier, a shame really, but its what I had. Now that its stopped bleeding, I ditched the bulky bandages.” 

“I like you.” Dean said, his eyebrows going up and his lips curling adorably. “You know who the vengeful bitch is?” 

“Naw, I just got into town and after I checked into the motel I went straight over to the house.” You shrugged. “Guess I should have done a little research first.”

“I always like to get a feel for the thing first.” Dean said conspiratorially. “My brother, Sam, is a bitch to his laptop. Likes to read everything, but I trust my gut.” 

“Doesn’t look like you’ve to much of one.” You joked, patting his stomach and feeling firm muscles. 

“Well, don’t you know how to flatter a man.” Dean twinkled at you. “Care to do my laundry for me? Sammy usually takes care of that.” 

“Nice try.” You laughed. “I don’t like you that much, Winchester.” 

“You might though.” 

Damn, that boy knew how to throw an innuendo. “Do your laundry and maybe then you can have your shot.” 

You spent the next two hours in the laundromat with Dean, talking while your clothes washed and dried. He was a great story teller, regaling his most interesting hunts. 

“So I’m not even joking about this one.” Dean said, his face animated. “We’re on a friggin Wendigo hunt and its only the second hunt me and Sam worked together in four frickin’ years. We’re with these civilians looking for their brother and they get captured by the son of a bitch. It’s looking pretty bad. We’re all hurt, only got one flare gun left. So being the stupid bastard I am, I’m like ‘Go! Sammy, get them out, I’ll draw it off.’ And I go running off in the abandoned mine shaft screaming ‘Hey, bitch! Wanna taste some white meat?!’ Craziest thing about it was that it worked. We’re all alive.” 

“Very nice!” You clapped a little just as the dryer sounded for both of your clothes. Hopping down off the top of the machine, you dumped the stuff into a basket. “Help me sort, Winchester. Your crap’s in here too.” 

“My pleasure.” Dean smirked and held up a pair of your panties. They were a black lace pair with a red bow at the top of the butt. 

“Gimme those!” You giggled and snatched them from him, quickly stuffing them away in your bag. 

Dean was grinning unashamedly. “I like you more and more every hour.” He leaned over from behind you, his body close, to grab a flannel shirt. He smelled good, like leather and gunmetal and some sort of dark, musky cologne, tinged with that hint of boy sweat. He let his hip brush yours when he stepped back. 

“You drive here?” You asked, trying not to looks like some intoxicated kid. 

“Yeah.” Dean pointed out the window. “My baby’s the black ‘67 Impala.” 

“Nice. You mind giving me a lift back to my room? I walked here, but…” You looked up at him through your lashes, hoping he’d understand you.

He seemed to. “Sure thing, sweetheart.” He said. 

Back at your room, you tossed your laundry bag on the table and turned to Dean. “Want a drink?” 

“Hell yeah.” He said, leaning against a wall. 

Doing over to one of your other bags, you pulled out your large bottle of whiskey and two glasses off the motel side table. You back to Dean, you began to pour the golden liquid out. But then you felt hands on your hips, rough palms brushing against the strip of revealed skin. Dean. Damn. You felt your breath hitch and you looked up at him. 

“Damn, you’re sexy.” He said, pushing his hands farther up your shirt, his touch making your skin extremely aware. 

“You got me beat there.” You said, leaning into him, resting your hands over his. 

“You didn’t see yourself undressing in the laundromat.” Dean spoke in your ear, ticking the sensitive skin. “I damn near lost it.” His hands cupped your breasts now, pressing lightly. You leaned back into his chest and let him unclasped your bra, working it off you without pulling off your shirt. 

Spinning you in his grasp, Dean pushed you up against the wall and brought his lips to yours. They were plump and soft and you could feel a healing split in the lower one. You pushed your hands up under his shirt and guided it over his head, revealing a strong chest and hard abs. 

Tracing your fingertips down Dean’s hipbones and to the waistband of his jeans, you felt his breath quicken. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up, slamming your back against the wall as he held you up to kiss your neck and the tops of your breasts. 

“Jesus, you’re perfect.” He said, his voice thick with lust, one of his hands squeezing your breast. Dean swung you down onto the bed and his hands went straight to the waistband of your jeans. He knelt in front of you and the way he was looking at you made you feel wet. His eyes sparkled darkly, intent on being naughty. 

Pealing your jeans off your legs with a torturous slowness, Dean finally tossed them onto the floor. His hands slid up your inner thighs, pushing them apart. You whimpered, knowing how aroused you were for him. Quickly, you ducked out of your tank top and lay back on the bed, naked except for your panties. 

“These are almost as cute as the other ones.” Dean said, his fingertips pulling at the hem. They were almost as cute, black with bubble gum pink lace. “So I won’t ruin them.” Delicately, teasingly, Dean lifted your hips and pulled them down. Spreading your legs, he kissed up your thigh and slipped a finger against your slick folds. 

You exhaled sharply as his finger found your clit and began to rub at it lightly. 

“You like that?” Dean asked huskily. “Damn, you’re so wet.” Pulling his finger away, he lowered his face and licked a broad stripe up the whole area with the flat of his tongue. You felt the scuff on his jaw against your skin as his tongue and lips worked at your folds and clit, drawing a moan out of you. 

“That’s it.” Dean whispered, sliding a finger inside your opening. Another moan and a small buck of your hips. His finger pumped in and out, occasionally curling into your sweet spot. 

“Ah, Dean…” You groaned. “Dammit. I’m close.” 

“We can’t have that.” He said, withdrawing both his mouth and hand. 

“C’mere.” You beckoned Dean to come closer. He did, crawling up the bed and drawing you into his lap. You could see where his erection strained at his jeans and you unbuttoned them, pulling the material apart and freeing him. Sliding the thick cloth off his hips, you gripped his length through his boxers. 

“Fuck, baby.” He buried his face in your shoulder. “That feels so good, y/n.” 

You stroked his length, your fingers dancing around the shaft and rubbing along the tip. You felt a few drops of precum dampen the material. “You gonna come, Dean? You like what I’m doing to you?” 

“Oh, fuck.” Dean moaned, his lips tracing along your collar bones. “You’re such a damn tease.” He pushed you back on the mattress and yanked off the last of his clothes. You felt the strength of his muscles when he pushed your legs apart, lining up his thick length with your opening. One arm went under your back, lifting you against him, the other braced against the bed. 

Dean thrust into you hard and fast, his shaft filling you up completely. You moaned loudly, not caring how you sounded. His thrusts were strong and quick, going deep. 

“Damn, baby girl, y/n, you feel so good.” He groaned harshly, his teeth nipping at your throat. You pulled your head up and leaned your forehead into the curve of his neck and shoulder, your hands gripping his biceps. 

“Uhh, Dean!” You cried out as the tip of his penis hit into your g-spot. “Right there! Do that again!” 

Dean did, his hips thrusting with precision. You could feel your orgasm pooling between your hips and you dug your nails into his arms. 

“I’m coming!” You moaned. “Baby, I’m so close!” 

“Come for me.” Dean said, his voice low and gritty. Looking you directly in the eyes, he thrust even harder, his penis going deep, crashing into your g-spot with all the intensity you needed. 

Keeping eye contact, you came, feeling the orgasm wash over your with overpowering strength. Your walls tightened around his length and your back arched as you screamed Dean’s name over and over. 

“Son of a-” Dean cut off as his own orgasm overtook him. He clutched you to his chest, mumbling his praise into your ear. With a few more erratic thrusts, he finished and laid you back down into the mattress. 

“God, that was the best fuckin’ round I’ve had in a while.” Dean kissed your lips and pulled out. 

“I’d say that was the best one I’ve had ever.” You panted, looking up at him. 

Rolling next to you, Dean cradled your body, spooning you in a warm embrace. His lips gently caressed your neck and he pulled the blankets up over you. 

“So, you wanna work this case with me?” Dean asked softly. 

“Are there perks?” You asked, snuggling against his chest. 

“Of course. And I think you’re probably a damn good hunter, y/n.” he said. 

“Aw, thanks Winchester.” You said. 

“Night, baby.” Dean whispered. 

“Night.”


	6. She ain't Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok mini song request! idk if you listen to country or anything but if could possibly do the song She Ain’t Right by Lee Brice?

~DEANS P.O.V~

"Wow." Y/N let her long hair down out of it’s ponytail before looking at me and smirking, "That was, what, the third time I’ve saved your ass?"

I challenged her with my eyes, “Sure. But it still hasn’t equalled to the amount if times I’ve saved your pretty little ass.”

"You think my ass is pretty?" She winked before smaking her butt, "More talk like that and you may just get lucky tonight.”

I bit my lip as she winked and walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. I didn’t even have to ask to join her. We were at the point in our relationship to where things like showering together was just assumed as an everyday occurrence.

We were also at the point in our relationship to where we could shower without attacking one another with lust. Now, this didn’t mean we didn’t have sex. We had sex alright. I couldn’t keep her off of me…okay, okay. The sexual attraction was very mutual. But when it came to her…that was a whole different story.

"Where the fuck is Sam?" Y/N jolted me away from my thoughts as she turned the shower off and peeked out the door, "Did we leave him behind on the hunt?" Her voice worried but her lips curled up into a small smirk.

"He went to go get us some food," I stepped out of the shower and walked over to her with a suggestive look, "Giving us some time to ourselves maybe."

Her smirk grew as she stood on her toes and whispered softly into my ear, “In due time baby. Patience is a vertue.”

Chills flooded my body as she turned and walked out to change. She could always to that to me, make me weak. By one look, one touch, or by the sound of her raspy voice, I melted in seconds.

"Anyone home?" Sam knocked on our door after we had finished getting dressed, "Is it safe to come in?"

"Speak of the devil."

"I heard that!" Sam opened the door and shot a knowing look at Y/N, his lips twitching to try and hide a laugh.

"Too soon?" She winked and chuckled, "What’d you bring us?"

"Two cheeseburgers each. Although I think you guys should eat a little healthi-"

"Did you bring pie?" I interrupted before Sam could lecture us any further about our eating habits.

"Yes Dean," he rolled his eyes and threw the bags of food on our bed, "Oh and Y/N, I avoided your little prank out there. Next time, remember that I fight monsters and demons. Putting a black widow in my shoe won’t hurt me.”

"It may kill you." I laughed before looking over at Y/N, "You should really not put an insect that produces death defying venom inside the shoe of a man who is so tall he can’t even see his toes. What if we didn’t see it and it bit him?"

"For fucks sake." She waved away my thought as if it was a fly in the air, "He’s fine isn’t he?"

Before I could answer she strolled out the door, “I’m getting some beer. Sam I’ll bring you some tomatoes so you can drink those juices, since it is oh so heatly.”

"That girl ain’t right." Sam chuckled before sitting on the bed and digging through some bags for his salad.

I laughed in reply as I watched her through our open door, leaning into the refrigerator to grab out drinks. Without any struggle at all she popped off the top of a beer and chugged it down, fishing through to get another.

Her hair swept in front of her eyes but quickly flew back as she snapped up her head and looked at me, eyes full of love. Her plump lips curled into a smile as she closed the door and began to make her way back to us, with her eyes never once leaving mine.

I smiled back at her and glanced at Sam, whispering loud enough so that only he could hear, “She may not be right, but she’s right for me.”


	7. One Last Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst and Smut.

You looked in the mirror and knew that the last few months had taken their toll. Your eyes were shadowed and your lips bitten from worry. The clock had finally run down, ticking days instead of weeks. Dean was going to hell in less than two days and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

You had met the Winchester’s at the Roadhouse a little more than a year ago and had been with Dean ever since. It would have been happy if there hadn’t been his demon deal hanging over your heads for most of that time. Instead it was passionate and desperate and emotional.

"You’re beautiful." Dean came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, leaning over to rest his chin on your shoulder. Your gazes met in the mirror, his green irises staring back at you with love.

"I’m gonna miss you." You bit your lip, pushing back tears. "I’m really gonna miss you."

"I know." Dean spoke in your ear, nuzzling your neck. "I’m gonna miss you too. Until they fry my soul into black smoke and I can’t remember anything anymore, I’m gonna miss you."

"Jesus." You leaned into him, feeling weak in the knees. "Don’t talk like that. Don’t. We’ll find a way. It won’t come to that."

"I’m sorry." He said, holding you tighter. "I don’t want to let go, dammit I don’t, but were t-minus here, baby. I can’t pretend anymore."

The tears fell then and you couldn’t hold them back. You hadn’t let Dean see you cry since he had told you what had happened, how he had traded his life for Sam’s and one more year on earth. But now you couldn’t stop.

Burying your face in Dean’s shirt, you cried, breathing in the familiar smell of whiskey and gunmetal, blood and cheap hotel shampoo. His arms held you there, rubbing your back gently, his lips whispering soft noises of comfort. You wanted to be mad that he was so self sacrificing and blamed himself for everything, but you weren’t. That was the man you loved, you had always known who he was.

When you looked up at Dean, your tears subsiding, he cupped your cheek with his hand and brushed the little drops that clung to your skin away. “Don’t cry.” He said. “Not now. Save them. Tonight’s our last night. Lets make it one to remember.” His words were stoic, but you could see the faint tremble in his bottom lip. To still it, he kissed you fiercely.

The kiss packed all the emotion either of you felt, all the love and sadness and desire. Gripping your waist, Dean picked you up and set you on top of the bathroom counter. Pushing your knees apart, he stepped between them and pressed your bodies together, not leaving any space for several minutes.

When Dean broke away, you were breathless and could feel that he was hard. Dropping to his knees, he unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them past your hips and down, kissing your legs every few inches. When your pants were all the way off, he planted a kiss over your panties and then removed those too.

Nibbling on the skin of your inner thigh, he teased you before licking the edges of your opening and finding your sensitive clit. You moaned and leaned back against the wall. He had ways been good at this, but when he took his time it was pure ecstasy.

"Christ, Dean!" You choked out, gripping a handful of his hair as he pushed two fingers up inside you with a sharp force, hitting your sweet stop on the first try. His tongue kept licking and teasing while his fingers thrust up again and again, sending waves of pleasure through your body.

Panting, your hips bucked unintentionally, pushing yourself farther down on his fingers. You were so close, the tightness gathering in your muscles, making them clench as he worked on you.

"I’m so close!" You moaned. "Dean, just a little more!"

"Oh, no you don’t." He said, quickly sliding his fingers out, leaving you empty and dissatisfied.

"But-"

"But nothing." There was a fire in Dean’s eyes now and he picked you up. "You’re not done yet." Dropping you onto the motel room’s bed, he slid his hands under your shirt and tugged it over your head then quickly unclasped your bra, leaving you naked.

You could see his erected penis straining at the front of his jeans and reached out. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, you slipped your hand inside his boxers and grabbed his hard shaft, gripping it and giving it a few sharp strokes, just the way you knew he liked it. A groaning sigh escaped his lips and he pulled his shirt off, then pushed his pants off his hips. Stepping out of the discarded material, he leaned over you.

Dean covered your body in kisses, his mouth sucking delightfully on your neck, lingering on your breasts and making you shiver when he reached your stomach. You rewarded him with little noises of pleasure, running your hands through his hair and over his strong shoulders.

Slipping a hand between your thighs, he rubbed your clit, making you grow even wetter for him. Looking you directly in the eyes, he pushed your legs up, positioning you perfectly for him. He thrust into you sharply, his hips crashing into yours.

Wrapping an arm around Dean’s back, you cried out in pleasure as the tip of his penis hit your g-spot over and over, the steady, powerful movements of his well practiced body paying off. His groans reached your ears now and you knew you wanted more.

"Harder, Dean!" You screamed, arching your back, giving you an extra inch of depth. He took your words to heart, increasing the pace. His thrusts were violent now, driving his shaft in deeper, pounding your smaller body into the mattress.

Caught up in it, Dean reached for your free hand and wrestled it down above your head, holding you there against his aggressiveness. Mumbling sexy, dirty things to you, he kept up the furious fucking. It was almost painful, but that’s how you and Dean had always been. Intense and so very very good in bed.

You felt yourself tighten around his thick shaft and moaned a long languid sound. He look it as a sign to thrust right into your g-spot, making you scream. You and Dean came together, finishing only when you were both totally spent. He moaned your name into you ear, over and over again like a half begged prayer.

Dean lay half on top of you, your legs tangled together, skin slick with sweat. His arms felt safe though and you could feel his heart beating.

"I love you, y/n." He said, kissing your collar bone gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." You said, running your fingers along the lines of his beautiful face. Those moments were so very numbered and you knew it.

"I wish I could have years, baby." He said, his eyes glistening. "I wish I could love you until you’re old and I am too."

"But we can’t." You whisper back. "So love me now."

"I will. I do." Dean cradled your body in his arms and looked down at you. "Just remember I always, always love you. Even when I’m gone."

"Some things you just can’t forget." You murmured, kissing him softly.


	8. It's Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: reader gets attacked by a possessed Dean and is afraid of him after?

This wasn’t happening. No, you wouldn’t allow it. Everything inside of you was screaming that this was all just a dream and you needed to wake up.

But that’s the thing about dreams. When you wake up, reality hits you hard. And this reality was worse than anything you’ve ever imagined.

"Dean?" You weakly whispered out his name trying to find a spark of green in his swollen black eyes as he pinned you against the wall, "I know you’re in there."

"Dean is gone." The demon possessing your friends..well, secretly the love of your life’s body, snarled, "And I need what I came for."

You shook your head as tears stung your eyes, a sharp pain lifting from your cheek where the demon had slashed you along with many other places amoung your body. A soft breath fled your lips, “I’m not giving him to you.”

The demon had come for Kevin, which you and the boys had put in a safe place to hide while he was wanted amongst every nightmare world imaginable. And you would not let anyone have him, as he was one of the only lights of hope you had left in the world.

"You will take me to him, or I will kill you.” You let out a scream of agony as Dean, the demon inside him, gripped your arm and stabbed you hard.

"Dean, please." You looked into his eyes yet again. He was your best friend and it hurt you to see him this way, but what hurt even more was knowing how much you cared for him and if this demon really did win, how he would never know, "I know you’re in there. I..I love you. Dean, I love you just come back. Fight it, I know you can."

Suddenly, Deans eyes went to a flash of green, then black, and back to green. His body was flung off of you, and as if he was having a war with himself, was flinging around. Finally he went limp and you let a few beats pass before watching the black cloud of smoke escape his mouth and out the open window of the room you both were in.

"Y/N?" Dean’s voice was his own again as he stood and faced you, "It’s me.."

You stammered back slightly as blood from your wounds dripped into the floor.

His eyes traveled to your cuts and he let out a cry, “I’m so sorry I’m so sorry I’m so sorry.”

In that moment, you were no longer afraid. You ran to him and cupped his face, hushing his cries, “It’s okay. It wasn’t you, it’s okay. I love you.”

He stopped and took you into his arms, “I love you too, so much.”

You rested in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, and that was okay. Before he pulled away though, you found his lips with yours and smiled as he passionately returned your kiss, then whimpered as your cheek shot out in pain again.

"I’m sorry!" He pulled and looked at you, "Let’s go find Cas, he’ll heal you."

"Okay." You whispered, "I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Y/N."

And together you went, in a reality that felt too much like a dream.


	9. Choices, Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader chooses between Castiel and Dean.

"All I’m saying is that before I left, you only had twenty-three points and now that I’m back you have thirty-somethin?" Dean teasingly shook his head, "I’m telling you Cas, for an Angel, you’re not very honest."

You grinned as Castiel furrowed his brows together and looked over the piece of paper in front of him, trying to figure out what he could have done wrong.

"Don’t worry about him Cas," You leaned across the table and placed your hand on his, "You’re playing fair. Deans just messing with you."

Dean glanced over in your direction, “It’s not my fault I hate loosing at Yahtzee.”

"Actually, it is your fault.”

"Whatever."

"Y/N…uhm.." You looked up to find Castiel staring at your hand that still was wrapped around his.

"Oh!" You quickly pulled away as a light blush appeared on your cheeks, "I’m sorry Cas."

"Do not apologize, it felt nice." Castiel stated abruptly, "Dean says that when you like someone to hold their hand..do you like me?"

"I..uh…"

Dean laughed, “Cas. Oh, Castiel. It’s clear she likes me, so save yourself the embarrassment for what you’re about to do.”

"Wait, what?! And embarrassment from what?"

"Dean you may have forgotten that I can read minds." Castiel ignored you completely, "And if I remember correctly, you just had intercourse with a woman from the bar last night. Why should Y/N deserve you?”

"What the hell is going on?”

"And you think that you deserve her? Mr. Come-and-go-as-I-please?” Dean walked over to Castiel’s side.

"Why do you both keep deciding what I deserve?"

Cas stood and matched Deans height, “How about we let her decide instead of fighting over it?” 

"I think i’d rather beat your ass." Dean challenged back with a hint of humor in his voice.

Instead of replying, Castiel let out a laugh and gave Dean a once over with his eyes, then began to laugh harder when he finished.

"STOP!" Finally, both of them turned to you, "I dont want you two to talk until I say, you will only nod or shake your head to reply to my next few questions. Got it?"

Dean and Cas both nodded with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Alright. Cas, you like me and want to date me, right?"

Nod.

"And Dean, you too?"

Nod.

"Have you liked me longer than Cas has?”

Lingering shake of the head.

"So Cas, you liked me longer but waited until you found out Dean liked me too before saying anything?"

Lingering nod.

"Right," You let out a breath, "So now you both want me to choose?"

Two nods.

You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t know the answer right away. For a while now, you’ve had feelings for one of the two but the other was your best friend, and nothing more. This moment was going to be hard, but you had to do it.

"Okay." You took a deep breath, "I actually already have feelings for…"

((YOU CHOOSE))

~Dean~

"I have feelings for Dean. I have for a while now." You peeled your eyes from Deans and looked at Cas, "I’m really sorry. I love you just, not in that way." 

"That’s right!" Dean stood and wrapped his arm around your waist, "I knew it."

"Don’t push it Dean." You said dryly, "Cas..are you going to be okay?"

He nodded and sighed, “He will make you happy, I can see. And I want you happy.”

"Don’t worry bud," Dean turned to face his friend, "I know plenty of woman who would want to ride that Angel ass."

"Thank you, Dean. I feel so much better now."

"Anytime."

Castiels mouth twitched up into a grin, “I’m going to let you both have some time together. Good luck Y/N.”

Before you could respond, Castiel had vanished and you were alone with Dean. He was smiling down at you and kissed your lips softly, “I’m glad you chose me.”

You kissed him back in reply and cocked your eye brow after pulling away, “So, why don’t we discuss all these women you were telling Cas about.”

"Shhh." Dean leaned down again, "Less talking, more kissing."

~Castiel~

"I have feelings for Castiel." You smiled as your eyes locked with Cas’, "I’m sorry Dean but just, look at him! He’s so cute!"

"Need I remind you, Castiel is just using the vessel of that Jimmy guy." Dean defended, "So really, you like him.”

"Actually," You strolled over to Cas and wrapped your arms around his waist, "I didn’t start falling for him until we began to spend time together. Him having a hot vessel is just a plus."

Castiels entire face lit up, “Im so happy you feel the same way.”

"This is getting way to sappy for me," Dean chuckled, "Im going to wake up Sammy from his nap. He’s been sleeping for way to long."

"He really does hate to lose, doesn’t he?" You looked up at Cas with a smirk.

"Yes. But his loss is my gain." He replied, leaning down and grazing his lips against yours.


	10. I care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader is crazy around the boys but shy around anyone else and Dean finds it adorable.

Your eyes were trained on the scenery outside as you sat in the backseat of Deans impala, focusing on the mountains that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

Focusing, that is, until you heard your favorite song begin to play on the radio.

"Turn it up!" Laughter escaped your mouth as you leaned over and into Deans ear who was, of course, driving, "This is my song!"

"No! This song sucks!" A smile tugged at his lips, "I’m turning it."

"Oh no you don’t!" You climbed over from the back seat, finding yourself sitting on Sams lap who was now laughing as you turned up the radio and began to sing, "MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN, WALKING FAST, FACES PASS AND IM HOME BOUND! Nananana! NANANA!"

Dean shook his head and looked over to you with a grin, “Fine, we can listen to it. Just, get back there! Cas is getting lonely.”

You obeyed Deans orders, satisfied that you won as you settled next to Cas, “Have you heard this song?”

"No." He stated simply and expressionless, as always.

You squinted your eyes, an idea coming to your head as to how to make him smile, “Have you ever been tickled before, Castiel?”

"No. What is that? Is that a sexual flirtation?"

Sam and Dean let out harsh laughs, both glancing back at the two of you from the rear view mirror.

Instead of responding, you reached your arms over and began to tickle Castiel’s stomach. His laugh started softly then blew up to giggles so contagious that you yourself needed to stop and catch your breath.

"Lets stop here." Sam interrupted, "I’m hungry."

Dean immediately pulled over to a small dinner, big enough for the four of you. You stepped out an stretched, lingering behind the three boys as they strolled in through the doors.

But just as Dean was about to enter, you jumped on his back and extended your arm, “To Narnia!”

"Y/N!" He laughed, "This is a restaurant!"

"Fine." You climbed off and shrugged, giving him a playful smirk, "You’re going to regret telling me to get off of you later, Winchester."

To your surprise, Dean visibly blushed at your comment. The two of you constantly flirted with each other and you always thought it was just fun and games, but by his expressions lately, you weren’t so sure anymore.

"How many?"

"Four." Sam answered the hostess and you all followed her to the back of the dinner, each taking your place in a small booth. 

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" 

Everyone gave their answers to the waitress and when it was your turn, you squeaked out yours, careful not to make too much eye contact with her.

You never understood why, but whenever it came to someone you didn’t know, a completely different person came out of you. You because shy, reserved, and quiet; much more different then when it was just you and the boys.

"Why do you not smile and shout around anyone but us?" Castiel tilted his head at you from across the table, reading your mind, "Are you nervous?"

The three of them stared at you, Dean slightly curving the side of his mouth upward in a smirk.

"I’m not nervous!" You defended, "I just…I don’t know. I only like showing my true colors to those I care about."

"Awe, she cares about us!" Sam teased, "Dean, did you hear? She cares about you."

"Shut up Sammy."

"What is he talking about?" You furrowed your brows together at Dean then turned to Cas when he wouldn’t answer.

"Dean cares about you." Castiel stated, "So Sam knew he would be happy to know that you care for him too."

"She doesn’t care in the same way, Cas. So drop it!" Deans voice slightly roared as he averted his eyes from you.

"Hold up. Dean? Dean!" You leaned across the booth and grabbed his face, "Would you look at me when I’m talking to you!"

"There she is again." Sam mumbled, biting his lip when you shot him a look, "Sorry."

You rolled your eyes and focused back to Dean, “You..you care care about me?”

"One tea, two waters, and a beer.." The waitress interrupted, sending you to lean back against your seat, "Can I get you anything else?"

Once again, everyone placed their orders in except for you. A nervous feeling washed over you as you picked the menu up and frantically began to look for what you wanted.

"She’ll have what I’m having," When you looked up, Dean was smiling at the waitress and handing her his menu, "Thank you."

"Sorry." You whispered when she walked away, "I don’t know why I do that."

"Don’t apologize, it’s cute." Dean belted out, eyes widening in regret soon after.

"Dean, shhh! She’s going to know you like her!" Sam let out a laugh as he jumped out of the booth before Deans punch could strike him, "I’m going to the bathroom."

Castiel stood and followed Sam, “M-Me too.”

"I hate them." Dean mumbled and took a deep breath, "So now you know." His green eyes met yours while another blush crept on his cheeks as he cleared his throat, "But you know, it’s just a crush. I’m sure it wi-"

"You’re cute when you’re nervous."

"What?"

You sighed, “I think you’re cute when you’re nervous and you think I’m cute when I’m nervous. We’ll make the perfect pair, don’t you think?”

He sat there for a few seconds, looking at you with a sense of shock, “You care care about me too?”

"Uh-huh." You said, mater-a-factly, "I do. A lot, actually."

His face lit up in a matter of seconds, “Oh, okay. Okay cool.”

You leaned over and quickly pecked his lips, causing his face to light up even more before picking up the hot sauce bottle, “What to you say we spike Sam’s tea with a little something special?”

"I say, why just Sam? Let’s see if the Angel likes himself some hotsauce."

"You got it." With a smirk, you and Dean spilled a few dabs into each of their drinks, waiting excitedly to see their reactions. Together.


	11. Heat Of The Moment.

Come’on! You’ve been studying for hours now, relax a little!" Your boyfriend, Dean, whined as he sprawled himself across your bed, "I hate finals week."

“You hate finals week?” You peered at him from behind one of the three books you had stacked on your desk, “You’re not the one who has to take the finals. If anyone should be hating life right now, its me.”

Dean playfully rolled his piercing green eyes, “You don’t hate life. You have me, so whats to hate?”

"Yeah, about that.." You teased, pasting a fake frown on your lips, "I think its time we have a t- DEAN!" Laughter exploded from you as Dean jumped off of the bed and across the desk, taking you in his arms.

He was bigger than you, so it was easy for him to have you pinned down in no time. “Take an hour break, and ill get off.”

"No." You giggled and looked up at him, determined, "I need to study!"

"You can study in an hour." He leaned down, his face inches away from yours, "Take a break."

You leaned up and kissed him softly. “Uh, no.”

"Do not patronize me with your kisses." He frowned, "I can be on top of you for forever, baby. So take an hour break or we stay like this all night."

You seriously considered his second option, but gave in, knowing that you would need to get back to studying eventually, “Fine. But no sex until I’ve memorized those notes over there.”

"Well on second thought, maybe you should get back to s-"

"Get off." You smiled, grabbing his extended hand as he helped you up after climbing off of you. "I’ll go get some beer, you can play music if you want."

He smiled enthusiastically, like he always did when asked to put music on, and leaned down to kiss you, “That’s my girl.”

You laughed lightly and made your way down the hall and into the kitchen. Only a few seconds after opening the fridge passed before you heard music blast from your room and throughout the entire house. You rolled your eyes and silently thanked Sam, Dean’s brother and your roommates boyfriend, for taking her out on a date. Otherwise, she might have had a few noise complaints, but you were all the more used to it. 

After grabbing the beers, you made your way back to the room and opened the door to find Dean standing on your bed, dancing. He caught your eye and smiled, the green in his gleaming as he sang out;

" _Do you remember when we used to dance  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung_”

Dean jumped off of the bed, giving you enough time to set the drinks down before he grabbed your waist and began to dance with you;

" _It was the heat of the moment_  
Telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes”

You threw your head back and laughed as your arms wrapped around his neck, “You’re crazy Dean Winchester!”

He barely heard you yelling over the music, but smiled, “Crazy about you Y/N Y/L/N!”

His lips found yours somewhere in between the music and laughter, and you instinctively kissed back.Your hands moved from his neck to his chest as he continued to rock you back and forth to the beat, never once pulling away from you. He softly bit your bottom lip, begging for entrance, and slipping his tongue in once you allowed it.

You don’t know how long you were kissing for, but it must have been a while because when you finally pulled away for air a completely different song was playing through your speakers.

_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better._

"Is this your playlist?" You asked, answering your own question after finding his ipod laying on your dresser and plugged into the amp,"I love this song."

_Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

"It was the song playing on the radio when we met." He stated, smiling lightly.

"You remember?"

"Of course I do." He leaned down and kissed your nose, "I said I was crazy about you, didn’t I?’

You looked at him for a while after that. Even after almost two years, Dean could still make your heart beat abnormally and twist your stomach into knots. You brushed his cheek with your hand, “I need to study.”

He took a few steps back and turned the music down, “It hasn’t been an hour.”

"I don’t know." You playfully bit your lip, " I just really want to get those notes memorized and over with.”

Deans eyes trailed over to the cards sitting on your desk, but it wasn’t until he looked back at you that he remembered, ”Oh.” A knowing smile made its way to his lips, “Well in that case, can I help?”


	12. One Missed Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This one-shot, written by the lovely Claire, contains heavy angst. I suggest listening to Whiskey Lullaby by Tim McGraw while reading it.

Dean’s P.O.V

Y/n writhed on the table, agony clearly etched into the ridged lines of muscle. Dark spatters that could only be blood marked the floor. Her body fell weakly back onto the cold metal surface, one pale hand dangling off the side, dripping what appeared to be more blood. An obscured figure stood over her, a sinister looking cart not far from its hand. On the cart was a collection of instruments. They too were stained. 

Y/n gave a gasping cry, half breath, half sob. Only one word could be made out through her split and bruised lips. 

"Dean." She moaned, the end of the word coming out a sigh. Her hand twitched as if she was trying to grasp at something. Her chest was now rising and falling, fast and shallow. She moaned again, the sound pitiful and broken. 

The figure scoffed audibly. Clearly, it had no patience for her crying. Selecting a knife with a calculated precision, it drove it down into the woman’s chest. Then it disappeared, leaving her.

Blood pooled around her body and spilled onto the floor. She made a feeble attempt to press a hand to the wound, but she wasn’t strong enough. Her hand fell back at her side and her eyes slid shut, her body finally still. 

+++

Dean woke up gasping. Adrenaline shot through his body and he quickly realized he was lying on damp pavement. Reflexes kicking in, he shot to his feet in an instant. His breathing was fast, as of he’d been running. 

A series of images flashed before Dean’s eyes and pure panic rose in his chest. Y/n, laying on a torture table. Crying out. For him. The thing,  
A demon? Stabbing her. Her chest ceasing to rise in a desperate attempt to breathe. 

"No!" Dean rasped. It couldn’t be. She couldn’t be dead. But he had seen it. And he couldn’t remember how he’d ended up on the side of the road. Stepping out of the bunker, then nothing. 

Only one thing was in his mind. She was gone. The woman he loved was dead somewhere. She had died alone, calling for him. And he had only seen the end. Dean could only imagine how she’d yelled for him in the beginning. 

Dean was half delirious with grief by the time he got back to the bunker. Rational thought was lost to him, taken over by an overwhelming sense of loss. And guilt. Why couldn’t he remember? Why hadn’t he saved her? 

He smashed his fist into a wall. Hardly noticing the split skin on his knuckles, Dean did the only thing he could. Collapsing at the table, he began to drink. Glass after glass of Jack Daniels slid down his throat, failing to burn through the numbness or the pain. 

Dean wiped his face angrily, feeling tears on his cheeks. Memories of Y/n flashed through his head. Her smile the first morning they’d accidentally woken up together. The feel of her hands gently piecing him back together after a bad hunt. The way her hair smelled when he buried his face in it. Her kisses. The way her hips swayed when she had a song stuck in her head. Her. Always her. A woman he had finally loved, finally thought was going to be okay. 

Dean threw the glass across the room. It shattered against the kitchen wall. Now he raised the bottle to his lips and was drunk enough to pull out his phone. Pressing speed dial, he held it to his ear. 

Seven rings. “Hey, you got Y/n. Out confronting your worst nightmares. You know what to do.” A tone. 

"Baby." Dean’s voice came out a broken sob. "Sweetheart. Please pick up. Please. You can’t be gone. I love you. I never told you that enough. Dammit you can’t be dead! Pick up, pick up. I need you. I’m at home. Come back."  
Dean hung up and the phone slipped from his shaking hand. 

+++

Your P.O.V

The bunker was quiet when you got in. But that wasn’t odd. Sam was away for a few days and Dean was probably in your room, passes out with his headphones in. Dropping your gear by the door, you walked through the halls, making your way to the kitchen. You’d take a drink to bed with you. 

Only when you stepped through the doorway, all thoughts of sleep disappeared from your head. 

You couldn’t make a sound. Not yet. Dean lay on the floor, slumped as of he’d fallen out of his chair. A bottle of whiskey lay spilled a few inches from his hand, along with his phone. He was too still. 

Dropping to your knees, you pressed your unsteady hand to Dean’s neck. Nothing. Only your own rapid heart rate pumped through your fingers. Your eyes blurred with tears. You were so confused. 

"Dean!" You gasped, drawing his limp heavy body into your lap. "Dean, Jesus Christ, open your eyes." You cradled his head to your chest, hoping his eyelids would ease open and reveal green irises. That a small twitch of his mouth would indicate that he was being strong for you even he was the one who was hurt. 

Nothing happened. You felt as if you had been knifed. You couldn’t breath right and you couldn’t do anything. Tears finally welled over your eyes and fell. You sobbed, holding Dean’s lifeless form.

Reaching for his phone, you desperately tried to find a clue. He was dead, oh God, he was dead and you had to know why. You had a good clue as to how. Even Dean’s well conditioned liver could only handle so much and there was an awful lot of whiskey gone. 

His last call had been to you only an hour before. Frantically, you searched your pockets. You hadn’t heard it ring. Pressing redial, you listened for the familiar tone. There it was, on the counter. You must have left it there that morning. 

Fear gripped you and your stomach felt nauseous. Picking up the device, you saw the little box on the screen. You have one new message. Fighting a dizziness, you pressed ‘retrieve.’

Dean’s voice came over the recording, low and slightly slurred and bearing all the loss and pain you currently felt: "Baby. Sweetheart. Please pick up. Please. You can’t be gone. I love you. I never told you that enough. Dammit you can’t be dead! Pick up, pick up. I need you. I’m at home. Come back."

Oh, Jesus. He had thought you were dead. A scenario rushed through your mind. Dean, at the table, somehow thinking you were gone. The whiskey. The message. More whiskey. His body finally giving out on him, shutting down. His heart stopping. 

A sob shattered the image. You were alone. Dean died thinking he was alone. The last thing you remembered before blacking out was “Sam” appearing on your phone’s screen. 

+++

You lay limply in the bed you had shared with Dean. It was so cold without him. You were so cold. There was no point in moving or living. The only times you ever got up were to try and warm yourself under a scalding hot shower or to stumble out to Dean’s grave.   
Sam had buried him in the back of the Bunker’a private cemetery, under an old tree. He had squeezed your shoulder in an attempt to steady you the first time you had gone out, then retreated, knowing you wanted to be alone. 

You slid to your knees in the damp grass next to the pile of dark earth. Tears dribbled down your cheeks, hot and salty. “I’m so sorry.” You gasped. “Dean, I’m so sorry.”   
Once the shock had set it, guilt had bubbled to the surface. It was your fault he was gone. If he hasn’t thought you were dead, he wouldn’t have drunken himself to death. If only you hadn’t forgotten your damn phone. You could have picked up when he called and told him you were okay. That you were alive and you loved him and that you were coming home. 

A sob shook your shoulders. Your hands dug into the grass, gripping anything for support. It wasn’t until several hours later that you had the strength to get up and go back to the bunker. 

There, you opened the first bottle of Jack. 

It had been weeks and the pain still wouldn’t go away. It was an empty, hollow ache that sometimes flared viciously, twisting your stomach into knots. It clouded your mind, making you unstable. In some detached way, you knew Sam was worried, but you just couldn’t care. Not when Dean was dead. Not when the man you loved more than anything in the world was gone and it was your fault. 

The whiskey burned down your throat, strong and sharp. You were drunk and dizzy, crying again. But you were usually crying. Your hand shook as you lifted the bottle by the neck, raising it to your bitten lips over and over again.   
Why wouldn’t the pain go away? The bottle was closer to empty than it was to full. Wouldn’t it ever be enough? Breathing unsteadily, you stumbled into the bathroom off your bedroom. The tiles were cold under your bare feet. 

The reflection you caught in the mirror was one you wouldn’t have recognized two months ago. Your eyes were hollowed and puffy from crying, dark shadows under then, marking sleeplessness. Your collar bones stuck out sharply. You hadn’t been able to eat very much since that night.   
God, you were so tired. All you wanted to do was slip away into sleep and be able to forget for a few hours. But every time you lay down, Dean’s face flashes before your eyes. You shivered, drinking more deeply from the whiskey bottle this time. 

Rattling through the cabinets, you looked for a little bottle you kept for certain times. Other things fell off the shelves, landing in the sink and on the floor. Then you found it.   
It took you four tries before the white plastic top separated from the orange bottom in your incapable hands. Into your shaking palm fell a few white pills. Throwing them back, you washed them down with whiskey and prayed that you could finally sleep. 

+++

Sam's POV

*Two Months Later*

The dirt had finally settled over the larger grave. The smaller one was fresh, only a week old. Y/n had lasted that long, caught somewhere between living a dead that whole time. 

When Sam had run into the bunker after Dean and Y/n hadn’t answered their phones all night, he had seen his brother’s body on the floor and Y/n slumped against the counter. She had said just three words. “He’s gone, Sammy.”

In that instant, Sam knew she wouldn’t last long. Both Dean and Y/n had an obsessive, codependent love for each other. It had come on fast and strong and now that his brother was dead, she would be broken. 

Seven weeks later, he found her on the bathroom floor, near empty bottle of pills next to her, a thin trail of blood running from her mouth.   
Now Sam stood over their graves, the small one and the big one, side by side. The stones were simple. 

_~Dean Winchester_  
January 24th, 1979  
August 22nd, 2014  
Brother, Fiancé, Brave Man  
Loved and Missed~ 

_~Y/n Winchester_  
(Your birthday)  
August 22nd, 2014  
Sister, Fiancée  
Sometimes Love Is Our Last Breath~ 

Sam hoped they were somewhere better. He had decided bringing them back was cruel. Drawing the collar of his jacket up, he turned away. His brother and Y/n deserved peace. They had suffered enough. Before going, Sam was left haunted by a single image. It was almost as of he could see them, standing by their own graves, hands clasped tightly.


	13. I See The Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined Requests.
> 
> Request: Can you do one where Dean and the reader watch Tangled together and its super fluffy at the end?? Thank you!
> 
> Request: Can you do an imagine where the reader and Dean like each other and won’t tell each other and one day Dean just kisses her and then walks away so the reader tells Charlie and she makes her look really hot then shows Sam and Dean (Cas too if you want) and Dean and reader end up hooking up thanks!

"For the hundredth time, yes. I do think he has feelings for you.” Charlie, your best friend, sighed as she continued braiding your hair, “Its so obvious. I dont understand how you dont see it or believe me.”

You shook your head, “But he’s Dean. He only likes one night stands and we all live together. So he would have to be with mefor like, more than one night.”

"Im telling yo- hand me the hair tie please..thanks. Im telling you, he wants more than one night with you. Its in his eyes, I mean, literally. Im surprised he hasn’t ripped your clothes off yet.”

"Im surprised I havent ripped off his. Im serious. Trust me when I say I wish I could be interested in women like you, that way I wouldnt have to dismiss these..urges.”

"What urges?"

You and Charlie both jumped and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway of your bedroom with a grin on his face, “Sorry to scare you, but the pizza’s here. Y/N, I ordered cheese for you since, you know, you hate pepperoni.”

After a few seconds of him standing there, staring at you, he caught himself and cleared his throat, walking away.

You didn’t have to look at Charlie to know the expression on her face, “He totally got lost in your eyes.”

"He was probably looking at this shit braid you created. I mean, what the hell?" You stood in the mirror as a smile tugged at your lips, "You defiantly need more practice."

The two of you were laughing as you strolled out into the living room and found Cas, Sam, and Dean sitting in front of the T.V. with slices of pizza in their hands.

"We’re going to watch Tangled!" Cas said excitedly, "I won the coin toss!"

Dean groaned, “Let’s just get this over with.”

"Oh come on Dean!" You smirked and plopped down next to him on the couch, "This is one of the best movies in the entire world. Castiel needs to see it so why not all watch it together?"

"I never said I wouldn’t watch it!" He defended, aware of how close you suddenly were to him, "I just…I..uhm.."

"You okay?" Charlie chimed in as she snuggled between Sam and Cas, "It seems like something distracted you from what you were going to say. And..its funny, it was right when Y/N sat down next to y-“

"Someone press play!" You interrupted, shooting her an annoyed look but only receiving a shrug in response.

The movie began and just like every other time you’ve watched it, you became lost in it. Every song that came on was sung along by both you and Charlie. You hadn’t even noticed Dean staring at you from the corner of his eye as a smile was plastered on his face. What you had noticed was how close you two were now. It was as if with every passing moment, the two of you grew closer and closer together.

"I love this part." You whispered, leaning forward to prop your elbows on you knees while resting your head in your hands, "Its my favorite song."

"Why?" Dean whispered back to you, careful not to disturb the other three who were enchanted with the scene.

"The lyrics."

_And at last I see the light_  
And it’s like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new  
And it’s warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you 

You glanced over at Dean who was furrowing his brows at the screen, paying careful attention to each lyric that floated through the air in song.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she’s here shining in the starlight  
Now she’s here suddenly I know  
If she’s here it’s crystal clear  
I’m where I’m meant to go 

Dean shifted slightly, closer to you.

_And it’s warm and real and bright_  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you 

“He’s gonna kiss her!” Dean said a little too loudly, but he didn’t care. Instead he focused on the movie with a smile, until, “What?! Why does that always happen! Kiss her, and then go investigate!”

Sam laughed lightly, “Dean..”

"Seriously! Now she’s going to think he used her!"

Castiel tilted his head, “How do you kn-“

"I told you!"

"Dean just watch." You bit your lip, "Watch the movie. A kiss will come."

With that, Dean was silent. He watched as Rapunzel figured out who she really was, how Flynn climbed the tower to save her, and how he was stabbed, saving Rapunzel’s life before his own. But then, he watched as Rapunzel cried over her new dream and how those tears of true love brought him back to life, ending in a passionate kiss.

"Told you!" You exclaimed as the credits began rolling, "Cas, what did you think?"

"It was very beautiful," He nodded, "I very much enjoyed Eugene. He reminds me of Dean somehow."

"No way." Sam scoffed, "Dean wouldn’t admit his feelings first.”

"What are you talking about?" You questioned but Sam only shook his head with a smile and left the room.

Charlie and Cas both said their goodnights, leaving you and Dean alone in the kitchen, “I guess Ill clean up then.” You said, begining to clean the plates and cups when Dean walked up right beside you,

"Y/N?" 

"Hmmm?"

He was quiet for a while, but then, as if he had been waiting all night to do it, he grabbed your face and kissed you. It was short and passionate, but as soon as he pulled away, you dove in for another. His lips were soft against yours as you both sunk into each motion together.

"Dean." His name floated from your mouth as you finally stepped back, but he only looked down in response, then walked away.

'He's just going to walk away? After kissing me? And not say ANYTHING?' You thought while making your way back to the room. Luckily, Charlie was still awake and it only took you a few seconds of entering the room to tell her everything that just happened.

"I told you!" She squealed, "And dont worry, Dean is not a lovey dovey guy so he probably had no clue of what to do after kissing, oh, you know, the love of his life."

"Shut up!" You tried to hide your blush, "There’s no way I’m that special to him.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, but you are special. And you’re going out with him tonight.”

"Tonight? But it’s.." You glanced at the clock, "..only eight-thirty. Really? Wow."

"Yeah, time sure does fly when you’re an old lady at heart." She mocked, "But seriously, you two can go to a bar together or something. I’m going to go talk to Sam really fast, and when I get back, I’m doing your hair and make-up."

~

To your suprise, Charlie did a much better job at your hair then what was attempted before dinner. She had it curled and your makeup done within the hour, and now all you needed to do was change.

"Really? Jeans and a tank top?"

"I’m not wearing a gown to the bar, Charlie."

"No. Something has to change."

"Okay. What?"

She smirked, rummaging through her clothes and pulling out a black bandage skirt to match your black tank top, “Put this on and pull your shirt down slightly so that there is some clevage.”

You reluctantly pulled the skirt on, “I don’t want to look like whor-”

But you didnt. As soon as you looked in the mirror, you we’re surprised to see that you looked, well, classy. The outfit was made to look like you had on a tiny black dress and although revealing, it was not too much.

"T-Thanks." Was all you could stutter out as Charlie gleamed in your direction.

"I would totally make-out with you if you weren’t straight," She sighed, "But the world is cruel. To me at least because you’re about to go on a long awaited date.”

You both strolled out of the room to find Castiel, Sam, and Dean all standing with their backs to you, facing the television.

"Dean?" Charlie cleared her throat, "I believe your date is ready."

All three men turned around, and all three exclaimed a “Wow.” in unison. You blushed harshly and bit your lip, but kept your eyes on Dean who took a few steps towards you.

"I guess…uhm..bar?" He shook his head, "Sorry, I mean, let’s g-"

You turned to face everyone else, cutting him off while grabbing his hand, “We’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.”

Chalire gave you a look saying, ‘Of course I’ll wait up, I want every detail.’ But Sam and Cas just nodded with big grins plastered on their faces. They must have known all along, too.

You held Deans hand all the way out to the impala, but he stopped before allowing you to climb into the passenger seat, “I was thinking, you know the movie we watched?”

"Yes." You breathed, unsure if what he was getting at.

"Well, I just thought that he should have kissed her before it was too late. That’s why I freaked. And then, they had a happy ending. But life isn’t a fairytail. So, that’s why I kissed you back there. Because you never know when it’s gonna be too late. I don’t know, it just felt like something I had to do." He let out a breath and smiled, as if he was proud of himself for finally saying it.

"I’m glad you did Dean," you simply replied, standing on your toes and pecking his lips softly, "I’m really glad you did."

Fairy-tail ending or not, you both were happy. And that’s all that seemed to matter.


	14. No Second Chances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dean cheats on reader and he's sad but she doesnt want him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst.

It had been a very long night and you wanted nothing more then to get home, curl up into bed with your boyfriend, and drift off into a dreamless sleep. And that was the plan, until you walked through the door.

"Y/N, please just let me explain!" Dean was halfway clothed, more clothed than he was when you arrived, and continued to get dressed as his eyes pleaded with you, "Don’t leave, just let me explain."

You hadn’t moved an inch from the second you walked in and saw a girl riding your boyfriend like there was no tomorrow, and they would have kept going if it weren’t for you dropping your coat on the floor and gasping. Dean had immediately thrown the woman off of him and grabbed a pillow to cover himself as he stood, as if you’ve never seen that part of him before. Before you could run away, he was already begging that you don’t and the girl was gone, leaving the mess she helped make for you to clean.

"Then explain." You whispered quietly, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes as yours were still glued to the bed.

Dean stuttered for a while, “I…you-I thought you were going to be home a little later.”

"Oh, I’m sorry! Let me leave so you can continue. Do you want me to also call the whore back, or are you finishing yourself?"

"Y/N-"

"No! I mean, if you thought that I was going to be home later then that makes this all okay, right?" Your eyes stung with tears but you did nothing to hold them back, "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Who was she?" You ignored, "And how long have you been- how long?"

Dean let out a shaky sigh and brought his hand to run over his face, “Her name is Ann and I met her at the bar two weeks ago while you and Sam were on a case together.”

"That was when we were fighting." You reminded yourself, looking back on how the two of you couldn’t even be in the same room together because Dean had accused you of something, "You accused me of cheating when you had been doing it this entire time!”

"It wasn’t the entire time! It was that night and this night. Thats all!" Dean voice shook lightly, "The first night I was drunk and you were with Sam and I thought-"

"You thought it was Sam who I was seeing. Your own brother Dean?"

"You know the way he feels about you." He defended, "He even told you that he wished it was him you cho-"

"That was three years ago!" Your voice strained as it was swollen with tears, "Three years Dean and all he had for me was infatuation. Three years that I gave to you and only you. Three fucking years Dean, and you’re going to believe some stupid suspicion that I’m fucking your brother just because we went on a few cases together?”

Dean looked defeated, but he kept on, “I just thought-“

"You thought wrong." You interrupted, "Now what about tonight?"

"What?"

"You gave me an excuse for the first night so what is it this time? I mean-" Your voice cracked and you let out a sob, "We made love last night. I told you how much I was in love with you after we finished, on that bed. On our bed.”

Dean swallowed hard and bit his lip to keep from crying himself, “I don’t know why I called her. I was- I wasn’t thinking. I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry, Y/N. Please..”

"So you were just horny, that was it?" Your hands balled into fists and you could finally feel the final piece of your heart shatter as he stood there, "Dean, I..I’m going to get my things together and I’m leaving. Don’t try to stop me because you’ve done enough already."

"No, Y/N, please!" Dean reached out for you and began to let out faint cries, "I need you, I love you, I’m so sorry! Don’t leave me."

You sobbed and threw his hand off of you before grabbing your coat off the floor, “Goodbye Dean.”

And you left.

~

"You know he’s gonna want to speak with you, right?" Sam looked up from his hands that lay folded together on the table you both sat at, "He hasn’t left the house since you left nine days ago. He knows you’re coming back for your things.”

You played with the uneaten basket of fries in front of you, “I need to go. And..and I need to end it for good.”

"I feel like this is my fault." Sam confessed, "If I never had that damn crush on you-"

"Did you take over his body and have sex with someone that wasn’t me?"

"No."

"Then it wasn’t your fault."

Sam sat unmoving and allowed his eyes to water, “I’m so sorry, Y/N. You don’t deserve this, I know how much you love him.”

A few moments passed as you tried to find the right words but, “Yeah.” Was all you could say.

~

The worst part about returning to the place you’ve spent years in with the love of your life, was the fact that you no longer could just walk in. So you knocked instead.

"Y/N." Dean opened the door with a look of relief. He was wearing the same shirt you had left him in and his entire body smelled of alcohol, "Did-Did you come for your things?"

"Yes." You whispered, looking away from his tired green eyes, "You’ve been drinking."

He let you in and shut the door lightly as you walked by, “I thought it would help.”

"Did it?"

"No."

You let a few tears fall while your back was faced to him and wiped them away before he could see you, “Do you have the box?”

His eyes desperately searched your face, “Yeah.” He turned around and picked up a box that held your things and hesitated before finally handing it over, “You’re really leaving me?”

"This is yours."

"What?"

"This." You lifted a faded AC/DC t-shirt from then box and studied it, "This is yours, Dean."

"No it’s not." He whispered, "You wore it the morning after the first night we…when I told you I loved you. And I gave it to you."

You wanted to tell him no, to shove it back into his arms, but all you could do was bring it close to your chest and allow the smell of Dean to float up to your nose, “Okay.”

"Y/N." Dean stepped forward and wiped the visible tears from your cheeks, "I know there’s no second chances for what I did. And I know that I broke your heart. But I need you to know that I will never stop loving you. No matter what your decision is, no matter if you..if you leave me, I will never stop loving you.”

You cried, taking his wrist in your hand, “And I will never stop loving you, Dean. But I can’t love you, not after this. It hurts so much.”

"Please don’t leave me." He whispered and cupped your face, "I don’t care if you never want to be with me again, I just need you in my life. You can hunt with us and..and we can be friends but I just…Y/N, I need you. Please."

"I need you too." You said without thinking, but you knew in your heart it was true, "Okay. I’ll stay, but we can’t-"

"I know." He let out a shaky breath and brought you fully into his arms, "We’ll start over. Just hunting partners."

And as you felt your chest rid of a heart, and his warm lips press against your head, all you could say was, “Okay."


End file.
